


Vida

by Maikalin



Category: Original Work
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22502317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maikalin/pseuds/Maikalin
Summary: A Linha Vermelha do Destino e o Livro da Vida são objetos essenciais para a existência de todo ser vivo na Terra. Estes objetos ficam sob a guarda de um dos Destinos e devem ser preservados custe o que custar. O que acontece quando fios se entrelaçam ou desconectam do Livro?





	Vida

Prólogo

Todas as histórias precisam de um começo e esta não é diferente. Mas, sinceramente, é a pior parte de todo o processo. O começo. Isso porque todos os personagens já sabem o que querem e o que é necessário para chegarem ao fim da jornada. Ou eles pensam que sabem. Mas não compreendem tudo o que deve ser feito para que a grande aventura da vida aconteça como deve ser.

Vejam a jovem Nanda. Ainda no auge de sua vida, em seus vinte e poucos anos, tem todo um roteiro preparado: vai se formar em uma faculdade renomada, passar em um concurso público, casar e ter tantos filhos quanto for possível. Tendo tempo para todos eles, um relacionamento amoroso perfeito, continuar estudando e ser chefe de alguém. Simples, não?

Já o destemido Dom soube desde pequeno que gostaria de ser o melhor funcionário da empresa. Obedece que é uma beleza, mas se for deixado sozinho não sabe amarrar seus sapatos. Ainda bem que o Destino quis que ele nunca ficasse desempregado e que se casasse com uma mulher bastante dominante. Sortudo (ou não).

E como eles, existem vários outros que confiam demais em seus Destinos, acreditando que suas vidas foram escritas em marcador permanente, na parede daquele banheiro público que nunca é reformado. Eca!

Pois bem, é aí que eu entro (na história, não no banheiro). Se ainda não entendeu até agora, acho que teremos muitos problemas ao longo desta jornada. Eu sou o que todos chamam de Destino, mas nestes últimos anos tenho preferido que me chamem de Cassi, curto para Cassiopeia.

E nem venha me dizer que o destino ser uma mulher está errado. Estou cansada disso e só vou explicar uma vez, então é importante que preste bastante atenção.

Destinos (e sim, existe mais de um) são pessoas marcadas ao longo de sua vida para exercer uma função específica após a própria morte. Isso mesmo que você leu, estou morta. Mas isso é outra parte da história e não quero me desviar muito do assunto, porque este prólogo já está se estendendo demais.

De qualquer modo, assim que um dos escolhidos chega ao final de sua vida é convocado para assumir o posto de um dos destinos. Com direito a treinamento e pacote de boas vindas.

Alguns diriam que isso é uma grande honra e toda uma gama de outras expressões que servem apenas para afagar o ego. Mas na verdade não é nada demais. Nem temos sindicato da categoria ou mesmo plano de saúde (algo sobre haver apenas 5 destinos, ou outro mimimi qualquer).

A vida de um destino é muito simples. Monitorar os habitantes de sua área designada, preencher alguns formulários de imigração de vez em quando e, especialmente, cuidar para que o livro da vida de cada um esteja bem conectado ao fio vermelho do destino. De vez em quando, sobra um tempo para revisar estes livros, mas isso fica para mais tarde.

No geral, não fazemos muito. Os livros são bastante autossuficientes. A não ser quando resolvem dar trabalho e parar de funcionar como deveriam ou desconectar do fio vermelho. O que, aliás, é do que se trata essa história. 

Então, se me acompanhou até aqui, prepare-se para ouvir 5 histórias de vida e o que aconteceu quando alguns fios vermelhos acabaram se entrelaçando enquanto outro foi totalmente desconectado.

**Author's Note:**

> Comentários serão bastante apreciados.


End file.
